


Lucky

by dreyars



Series: Haikyuu!! Rarepairs Week [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, hq rarepairs week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreyars/pseuds/dreyars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day by day and month by month I love you more than in the spring. Oh, what the course of a year can bring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> HQ Rarepairs Week Day 3 : Seasons

Yahaba first noticed him during the spring prelims of their second year.  He had only seen the last few minutes of the match that caught his eye, but it was enough.  He was so strong and steady and fierce when he took over after his captain got hurt, that Yahaba couldn’t help but cheer a little bit for him when he made a good receive.    He had to ignore the way Watari kept elbowing him in the side every time he opened his mouth to cheer in favor of Karasuno, however.

He never got the chance to talk to him after their match, unfortunately.  He hadn’t really wanted to after they lost.  He figured he’d see him again somewhere in the future due to the fact that they would have to compete again in the summer.  Yahaba wasn’t sure, but he thinks his name is Ennoshita.  That’s the name all his teammates called out at least.

\---

In the summer, Seijou met Karasuno for a practice match at the latter team’s school.  Yahaba hadn’t seen him again after their crushing loss, but now was probably a better time.  They now both wore the #1 jersey for their respective teams and had the power to turn their rivalry into a friendlier thing than what they had last year.

Yahaba made the first effort to talk to him at the conclusion of the practice match.  They had ended up playing five sets instead of three, and this time, it was Seijou’s win.  Karasuno did not seem fazed by it as they enlisted members of the visiting team into taking down nets and cleaning floors.  Yahaba approached Ennoshita where he was standing talking to his coach, and somehow managed to trip and spill an entire bottle of sports drink on the other boy’s side.

Yahaba cursed whichever manager had made the drinks today for not screwing the lids on tightly enough.

Ennoshita had laughed at the distressed look on his face and dragged him to the Karasuno locker room to get cleaned up, because apparently in his frantic worry, he hadn’t noticed that on top of spilling orange drink on Ennoshita’s white shirt, some had also splashed on his white shorts.  Yahaba whined that he was sorry, but Ennoshita simply continued to laugh at him as he searched for an extra set of clothes.  Ennoshita joked that he should take him out on a date to make up for his troubles.

Yahaba agreed so quickly that he probably would’ve embarrassed himself worse if he wasn’t already standing in his boxers (which were completely covered with little white clouds).  Ennoshita laughed again at the red flooding his face and told Yahaba to pick him up at 6 the next day before tossing the spare shorts his way and leaving the locker room.

The next day, he noticed Ennoshita wore dark jeans and a dark t-shirt. When Yahaba commented on how nice he looked, Ennoshita teased that he wore dark colors in order to cover up any spills from their dinner.

Ennoshita laughed a lot at his expense, but even as he covered his face embarrassment, Yahaba couldn’t find it in him to be bitter about it.

That laugh, and everything about him, was infectious in the best kind of way.

\---

In the Fall, Ennoshita kissed him for the first time.

They had gone out more than once.  A dinner date here, and a movie there, but never anything deeper than the surface.  Yahaba had started doubting whether Ennoshita actually liked him in any way other than a friend, and while he was okay being in his life regardless, the thought made him sad.  He wanted Ennoshita in a bigger way than that, especially after spending so much time getting to know him past the surface.  But not knowing for certain how Ennoshita felt about him made him nervous, and he was scared to try anything more than sitting too close to him in the movie theatre. 

He froze when Ennoshita’s lips touched his, barely brushing and hardly enough to qualify as a kiss.  Maybe Ennoshita would’ve pressed forward more if he hadn’t stiffened, but Yahaba would never know because he was already pulling away.

“Are you okay?”  Ennoshita had a dejected look on his face, and Yahaba wished he could slap himself with all the force he deserved.

Yahaba shook his head, hands balling into fists on his thighs. “Why did you do that?”

“I’m sorry, I guess I misunderstood.”  Ennoshita leaned back, crossing his arms low over his belly as if he was trying to protect himself.  “I…I thought you wanted me to do it.”

Yahaba lurched forward, grabbing Ennoshita’s hands and bringing them to his chest.  “No, no, no! You didn’t misunderstand! I just didn’t think you felt like that too.”

Ennoshita frowned, hands flexing under Yahaba’s grasp. “Why would you think that?”

“I don’t –  I don’t know…” Yahaba sighed, head hanging low as he let Ennoshita’s hands fall out of his grasp.  He tried to ignore the one that stayed on his knee.  “I just like you a lot and I couldn’t imagine you actually liking me too.”

Ennoshita shook his head slightly, squeezing Yahaba’s knee as he smiled to himself. “You’re dumb.”

Yahaba’s jaw dropped as he fumbled for a response. “Wait, what? Dumb?”

“Yes, dumb.” Ennoshita looked at him with one eyebrow raised and that cheeky smile of his plastered on his face.  “Can I try again?”

Yahaba didn’t know what to say, so he just nodded and closed his eyes.  He could hear Ennoshita chuckling to himself as he leaned forward, one hand still pressing into the top of Yahaba’s leg.

He felt the bump of his nose and the flutter of Ennoshita’s eyelashes before he felt his lips again.  Yahaba could tell that the other boy had just licked his lips because they slid against his as they tried to find a comfortable spot.  The kiss still didn’t last as long as Yahaba would have hoped, so when Ennoshita pulled away, he grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him forward again.  It was a little too rough and they ended up smacking foreheads.

But this time, Ennoshita didn’t laugh. Instead, he let himself be pulled in once the initial shock and pain wore off.

Ennoshita threw his arms over the other boy’s shoulders and let Yahaba kiss him. 

They stayed like that until they heard irritated coughing from an elderly woman sitting on the bench across from them, reminding them that they were still sitting in the public park.

\---

In the winter, Yahaba told him he loved him.

He knew it was too soon.  Watari told him not to do it. (‘You guys have only been dating since September, right? It’s barely January man.  Don’t do it.’)

He didn’t listen because he felt like keeping it to himself was like denying that he even felt it.

Keeping it to himself would be like ignoring everything he felt and everything that Ennoshita meant to him.

He couldn’t do it.

He had to let him know.

Yahaba had known since Ennoshita’s birthday.  He had known since he saw Ennoshita’s face light up at the gift he had gotten from Yahaba.  It was just an old collection of movies that Ennoshita mentioned he admired but couldn’t find.  Yahaba had found them on the movie shelf in his dad’s study, and managed to convince him to let him take them by cleaning the entire house and mowing the yard outside.

But god, how Ennoshita’s face lit up when he discovered just what they were. 

They had been out at a café at the time, and Ennoshita dragged him all the way to his home so that they could watch one immediately.  Ennoshita practically shoved him onto his bed before sliding up to his side, taking up residence underneath his arm for the 90 minute runtime of the movie.

Yahaba felt his heart swell with every movement Ennoshita made against him.  His hand was resting on Yahaba’s stomach, with his other arm wrapped around his waist.  Ennoshita laid his head on Yahaba’s chest and he was so into the movie that Yahaba just couldn’t focus.

Ennoshita was so cute and kind and his. He was the warmest and brightest thing on that could winter night and every night since.

And Yahaba was so lucky to have met him.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> not super happy with this one but it is what it is and I need more EnnoHaba too.  
> Do more EnnoHaba people come on future captains right here!


End file.
